Dez Wade
Dezmond "Dez" 'is a 16-year-old aspiring director who films everything that he possibly can. He filmed Austin singing Ally's song, Double Take, and posted it online. His best friend is Austin. Dez easily annoys Trish a lot, but he never knows what he does wrong, and the two are currently frenemies. He has shown that he may have feelings for her in some episodes, as he is always nice to Trish, despite that, she is often mean to him. He also filmed the short horror/adventure/drama/action/thriller, Claws: Dun Dun Dun . Dez also has a talent for tap-dancing, as shown in Soups & Stars, Backups & Breakups, and Parents & Punishments. He also keeps his word and never breaks a promise as shown in multiple episodes such as MyTAB & My Pet and Bloggers & Butterflies. He seems to be perceptive of people's emotions, as seen in Albums & Auditions. He had always dreamed of becoming a famous director, and he always tries his best to help Austin out with his career, while also getting further in his own during the progress. Dez ships Auslly, as he has made 500 "Team Ally" shirts in the past (Chapters & Choices & Partners & Parachutes) He is portrayed by Calum Worthy. Personality Dez is funny, random and quirky. His weird habit of pulling anything and everything out of his backpack amuses his friends. Dez is a really funny boy, random, crazy, awkward, sometimes disgusting, clumsy, honorable,silly and quirky guy. He is wise at times, but is mostly seen to be rather stupid and ignorant. He is Austin’s best friend, and he also directs Austin's music videos. His weird habit of pulling random objects out of his backpack (like a ham, a turtle, an Abraham Lincoln ice-sculpture or jam, etc.) amuses his friends. He really is one-of-a-kind. He has red hair, and often notices when people or things look different, but he can never figure out what has changed. He can eat things that would be considered gross or inedible to most people. In other words, he is mostly in his "own little world." He also seems to be "easy going" sometimes, but he can also be sensitive. He is also shown to be very strong, as shown in World Records & Work Wreckers, when he can spin a basketball, hold three boxes and a birthday cake, at the same time. He is brutally honest whether characters ask him for his opinion or not. He also stated once that he never breaks a promise in Bloggers & Butterflies when he ended up giving real pictures of Austin to The H8ter Girl. In many moments especially in Season 1, he was very wacky and slow to understand things. In Albums & Auditions, he was at an all-time high with intelligence; he figured out M.U.N.Y.'s meaning before Trish and Austin, and he understood how Ally was feeling. From that episode onto Season 2, Dez seems to have matured and gotten smarter. Character History Season 1 Rockers & Writers While trying to play a harmonica through a susaphone, the harmonica gets stuck in an old lady on the other side of the room, but Dez is able to perform the Heinrich Maneuver on her. When Austin is apologizing to Ally, Dez says that he has attempted to 'text the dog', an example of his craziness. Later, Dez records a music video of Austin singing a song Ally wrote. He's a good friend to Ally, Trish and Austin. Kangaroos & Chaos Dez, along with Trish, gather props for Austin's music video, but they misinterpret the writing Ally wrote down. Dez thinks that she wrote "I like it when you kangaroo" and orders a kangaroo. He later gets into a game of tug-of-war with the kangaroo over a jacket, which ends up in a large container of caramel. Dez explains that he didn't know whether some other lyrics said "camel" or "caramel," and. just got both. When the practice room's door opens as a person comes in to deliver the camel, Dez quickly closes it. Afterwards, when Face Puncher comes to get his jacket, Dez autographs his shirt with ketchup, and Face Puncher begins to chase him. Secrets & Songbooks Dez finds Ally's songbook and diary in the fridge, having used it as a roof for his gingerbread house. Then Dez and Austin come up with ways to read it, even thinking of putting it on the ceiling using jam. Austin thinks there won't be time to go to the store, but Dez already has multiple jams in his backpack. When they don't go with the ceiling plan, Dez eats all of the jam, saying he can't believe he did. Dez is later revealed to either be a terrible liar or scared of telling Ally and Trish that he and Austin read Ally's diary. Zaliens & Cloud Watchers While Austin and Ally get to know each other better, Dez and Trish find they too have more in common then they thought; having the same number, and horror movie in common, and decide to become friends. However, when they disagree on a favorite pizza topping, they go back to becoming frenemies. Bloggers & Butterflies Dez and Trish get a job at Pirate Frank's fish fry, where Dez has an obsession with deep frying objects (his shoes, Trish's purse, Trish's cell phone), and later the entire restaurant in order for he and Trish to get fired. He is the one that gave Tilly Thompson, the evil blogger posting bad stuff about Austin, pictures to use for her site, but also the one to catch her when tries to run away dressed as a catfish. Managers & Meatballs Demonica Dixon wants to replace "Team Austin" with her own director and songwriter, and he is the one to suggest his favorite director, Spike Stevens, to replace him as the director or Austin's videos, which Demonica does. Dez takes being replaced the hardest, and is the second to be replaced in "Team Austin". Club Owners & Quinceaneras Trish is having a Quinceanera (Mexican party celebrating a girl's 15th birthday), and he suggests a couple grand entrances for Trish (which she refuses), and a grand entrance for Austin (swinging in on a jungle vine). After seeing Trish's poofy dress, he too mistakenly wears a poofy suit to the party (he being the only one). He is also the one to ruin Trish's party by swinging in on a jungle vine himself, knocking over the table full of presents, breaking them all. Deejays & Demos Austin overhears Ally singing a song she's made up for herself, so he goes and demos it over the radio while he is interviewed by Miami Mac. When Miami Mac wants him and Ally to do a duet, Austin comes up with a plan to get her over her stage fright; Dez to hypnotize her, however, he ends up putting himself into a deep sleep, and Trish takes advantage of this, telling him that whenever he hears the word "song", he will jump around like there's a mouse in his pants. While Ally is singing through a transmitter (while Trish lip syncs) Dez (having overheard Austin say "song") jumps around wildly, knocking over the transmitter, cutting off Ally, and leaving her to flip through the channels trying to find the right station, as Austin and Trish try to go along with the changing genres. World Records & Work Wreckers Dez and Austin try to get into the Book of World Records by seeing how long they can spin a basketball on their fingers. When the girls reveal only one can get their names in the book, they compete to see who will get in, even beginning to fight over the title, trying to get the other to drop the ball. They both end up forfeiting for the other to win. Songwriting & Starfish Dez, Trish and Austin take Ally to the beach to try to show her the beach isn't as bad as she thought. However, it turns out badly as Dez ends up with a starfish on his face, which he keeps after Austin pulls it off, and he also ends up bringing glue to the beach (to stay up on his surfboard) which Austin mistakes for sunscreen, causing sand to stick to him, and Ally's songbook ends up closing on his gum mountain. He must come save Austin, Trish and Ally when they get stuck in the freezer at the ice cream shop, mistaking Austin's call for help with him wanting him to come "shave a guy named Gus". Soups & Stars Dez is hired to film commercials for some stores in the mall, and after Ally mistakenly ruins Ms. Suzy's Soups by posting her "Spider Noodle Soup" picture on Tweeter, Ally has him make a commercial but Ally becomes obsessive over it, and ends up in a giant bowl of soup. Dez re-edits the commercial he, Austin and Trish shot and posted it on her Tweeter, saving Ms. Suzy's Soups. He calls himself her BFF - "Best Freckled Friend". Burglaries & Boobytraps Austin feels bad for always being late for practices with Ally, and Dez suggests getting her a gift, which happens to be the new guitar at Sonic Boom. He is in on Austin taking the guitar, whom he promises not to tell anyone about taking, running out screaming when Ally comes to accuse Austin of being the mall thief. and also mistakes the angry mob of the Mall Association for "a happy mob that wants to hear Austin sing". They decide to try and catch the thief by setting up a trap, Dez setting up his own trap of a giant glue trap, which he traps himself in instead. MyTAB & My Pet It is revealed that a mean girl, Mindy, has a massive crush on Dez and bullies him into dating her. When Austin accidentally lets Ally's pet bird, Owen out of his cage, Austin, Dez and Trish come up with ways to try and get Owen back without Ally knowing. Meanwhile, Ally gets booted to the back of the large line for the new myTABs, and Dez fakes being a TechTown employee, tricking the people in line to find a golden horseshoe hidden in the mall to win a free myTAB. When that doesn't work, they fake a hail storm, Dez using cheese balls when he can't find "golf ball-sized hail". Filmmaking & Fear Breaking Dez films his firs big movie, ''Claws dun dun dun, and hires Trish as Girl #2, Austin as Troy the Lifeguard and Ally as the cute music store clerk after he couldn't get Selena Gomez. After she declines, he rewrites the part so Austin saves a pretty girl from drowning, Mildred. The scene calls for Austin laying the girl in the sand under an umbrella and giving her mouth to mouth, but because of Austin's childhood fear of umbrellas, he says he can't do it. Austin later conquers his fear and Dez finishes his movie, praising his work and revealing he had always known of Austin's fear. Since Dez is Austin's best friend, he knows all of Austin's secrets without him knowing. Diners & Daters Mindy becomes the new manager at Melody Diner, and uses Dez's obsession with their Cha-Cha-Chicken Pot Pies to win him over. Dez tries to give Austin advice on how to win over Cassidy, saying his a master at dating and telling him what not to do; say you have no job & only showing once a week. Relationships Austin '''Best Friend Austin and Dez are best friends. Dez is Austin's director for his music videos. Dez and Austin are really close and hang out a lot. They've been through everything together as mentioned in "Tickets & Trashbags". Dez gave him his pants because he thinks best friends do that for each other. Ally Friend Dez and Ally aren't seen hanging out much but are sometimes seen to be interacting. They seem to be really good friends. In Soups & Stars, he tells Ally he is her BFF - "Best Freckled Friend." Trish Friend/Frenemy Trish and Dez seem to be frenemies, but are still somewhat friends. They are both fans of the Zalien series. In Rockers & Writers, when Trish shows Dez her magic stuff, he says, "Magic shock finger. Me likey." in an impressed voice. Trivia *Dez refers to himself as the "Love Whisperer" and talks to Austin when he's in distress about girl problems. (Diners & *Daters, Partners & Parachutes, Freaky Friday & Fan Fiction) *When Dez was younger, he thought his teachers called him "D+" but that was his grade on all of his tests. *Dez revealed that he is an Auslly shipper. (Chapters & Choices) *Dez has wanted to make the film Claws Dun Dun Dun since he was in fourth grade. (Filmmaking & Fear Breaking) *Dez is called "Dez-aster" by Chuck, which means "disaster" in Freaky Friday & Fiction *Dez says he's persuasive. (Girlfriends & Girl Friends) *Dez likes to think of gingerbread men as his family. (Secrets & Songbooks) *Whenever Lester and Jimmy Starr call their daughters "sweetie" Dez always thinks they are referring to him. *He is the only main character whose last name has not been revealed yet. *He is also one of the only main characters who's parents were never revealed on screen. *He thinks that everyone calls him the "Love Whisperer". *Dez has over 500 team Ally shirts. *He is very sarcastic. *He attempts to fix Ally's broken piano. *Dez gave himself a brain freeze in World Records & Work Wreckers thinking it was a world record he could beat but instead gave himself a major brain freeze. *Dez called Austin a amateur for spinning something heavy on his finger while preparing to beat Dez in a match to win the world record and said he needed to spin something light and delicate like his mom's good china and started breaking the dishes too in World Records & Work Wreckers. *Dez isn't good at staring contests, he even admitted himself that he stinks at them in World Records & Work Wreckers. *He is a very good chef. Austin considers him to have "mad cooking skills". *He is a big fan of the rapper Shiny Money. He even carries a poster of him in his wallet. *As of the most recent episode he has been obsessed with the following: *Zaliens Films (except for Zaliens 6, Zaliens & Cloud Watchers). *Shiny Money (Tickets & Trashbags and Everglades & Allygators). *Deep-frying everything at Pirate Frank's Fish Fry (Bloggers & Butterflies). *Large props (Soups & Stars). *Cha Cha Chicken-Pot-Pie (Diners & Daters). *Egg Salad (Diners & Daters). *Fondu (Big Dreams & Big Apples). *Romance Movies (Backups & Breakups) and (Girlfriends & Girl Friends). *He is light in the head. *Ever since he was a kid, whenever Austin was in trouble, he would always give him his pants even if there was no need to do that. *Dez wanted to ask Selena Gomez to be in his film Claws Dun Dun Dun as Sally but asked Ally instead since Selena couldn't make it. *He and Austin went to summer camp together. *He can sometimes be very smart, as shown in Albums & Auditions when he told Trish and Austin that they were only angry at Ally because they didn't want her to leave. *His favorite number is 2. *He is often shown to be clueless. *He dreams of being a huge director someday. *He is the tallest of the four main characters. *His favorite pizza topping is mushrooms. *He has a gingerbread house in which all his gingerbread men live but Trish ate some of them. *He can spin a basketball on a single finger for a very long time. *He can apparently play the piano and trumpet and many more instruments. *He can tap-dance. *He has a starfish phone. *He likes all the Zaliens movies except for part 6 in which his opinion "I wish I could forget that". *In the flash-back of the episode Filmmaking & Fear Breaking, we find out that he always wanted to direct Claws: Dun Dun *Dun, ever since he was a kid. *He can tap dance, as shown in Soups & Stars and Parents & Punishments. *He has a Tweeter account. *He considers himself a great director, as seen in the episode Filmmaking & Fear Breaking, because he knows how to play with people's emotions. *He has directed a movie entitled Claws: Dun Dun Dun which became the reason he was invited to the Miami Film Festival. *Despite being often shown, to be either, slow, oblivious or not very bright, Dez is works quite well with technology, such as cameras, computers, video editing and radios. *He thinks "walking in your shoes" is a literal phrase. *Dez has sensitive elbows, as shown in Tickets & Trashbags. *Dez is a fan of "The Bee Whisperer", as shown in Crybabies & Cologne, as he freaks out with Dex when he finds out The Bee Whisperer was going to appear on The Wanda Watson Show. *In Rockers & Writers, he and Trish get off to a bad start when he sprays her with foam. When she shocks him with her finger he responds by saying: "Shock finger, me likey!" *He gets very confused easily and takes things very literally. *He has a gerbil. *When he knows something, but isn't telling, he says "uh" five times. *His dreams never come true. *He thinks zebras are fake, and he has told Austin they aren't real. (Big Dreams & Big Apples) *The best thing he got for Christmas was fondue. *He can't make a video without a song. *He spent his free time training to eat a twenty pound hamburger. *He's scared of Megan. *He said he wanted to travel to Miami even though he lives in Miami. *He is a good singer, as shown in Diners & Daters. *His backpack seems to fit a lot of things. *He has thrown up a lot. *It is revealed in Girlfriends & Girl Friends that he has a large television in his basement. *He loves romance movies (First mentioned in Backups & Breakups), and cries during them, as seen in Girlfriends & Girl Friends. *According to Austin and Kira, he has an awesome and huge TV. *In Secrets & Songbooks, it was shown that he can play the trumpet. *He seems to think that wearing a red dress is a big thing. *He hates the sound of megaphone feedback (Tickets & Trashbags). *It is shown in Rockers & Writers, that he knows the Heimlich maneuver. *In Diners & Daters, it is revealed that he is a good singer. *He doesn't know what a meerkat is. *He has a dog. *He texts his dog. *He likes pizza (Zaliens & Cloud Watchers, Girlfriends & Girl Friends). *Dez likes to spin in the slow dance in Club Owners & Quinceaneras *Dez thought people had to wear poofy stuff at Trish's Quinceañera. *Throughout Season 2, his hair and appearance changes slightly. *Chuck is revealed to be his rival. *Dez may have (un)intentionally stolen Chuck's look. *He cooks Chili. *In Freaky Friday & Fiction and Spas & Spices, Chuck calls him Dez-Perrado, but it's a pun of Desperado, so it's not Dez's actual last name. *He has a pet cat and it likes to play with a cat-toy on a stick. *He has a crush on Glamour Kitty. However to attract her he started acting highly sophisticated, leading to her thinking they had nothing in common, as she was really much like him. *It is rumored that Dez's surname is Fisher. *Dez had a crush for the 1st time in Solos & Stray Kitties. *He doesn't know the order of the alphabet Boy Songs & Badges. *He is fond of pudding. *He once was a Pioneer Ranger. *He got kicked out of the Pioneer Rangers after bathing in a bird bath *He is a good singer. *He earned the Music, Recycling, Architecture, and Life-Saving Badge in Boy Songs & Badges. *Dez can play the drums, as shown in the picture from Future Sounds & Festival Songs. Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Singing Characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Idiots Category:Siblings